Kongou Banchou's Bizarre Adventure
by Zero Zalazor
Summary: The Speedwagon Foundation had locked away Kars' invention, the Stone Masks, forever. But somehow a Stone Mask and Dio's corpse were stolen right from under the advanced security's nose! The individual behind this is also supposedly killing off stand users to bring them back from the dead to start their very own District Project!
1. Chapter 1: Get Back

Kongou Banchou's Bizarre Adventure

Zero Zalazor

Note: This story is largely written in the assumption that the reader knows a decent amount about Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, spoilers may follow. Major Kongou Banchou spoilers follow as well.

Disclaimer: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure is owned by Hirohiko Araki and LUCKYLAND COMMUNICATIONS, and Kongou Banchou is owned by Nakaba Suzuki, I claim no ownership and do not profit from this work.

This fanfic was beta'd by: TheChronoDragon

Chapter I: Get Back

The building looked rather unremarkable, with the background of the blisteringly sunny day, which bleached the area of all color. Out of nowhere, a roaring truck appeared against the horizon of the whitened asphalt, and stopped abruptly in front of the featureless building, and a sweaty man emerged from inside of the truck, which beared a logo that said, "SPEEDWAGON FOUNDATION". The man, presumably an employee at this "Speedwagon Foundation", sported a bag that carried many documents, but one, in particular, was most important as of present, as it was going to the man that resided in the office building that the Employee was now standing before. The man that was housed inside of the building had demanded to see the document, as it detailed the famous holiday and its' namesake, "Kongou Banchou Day".

Kongou Banchou Day, which the document detailed, was a holiday celebrating an event that occurred around 5 years prior, a catastrophe that shook the entire world. Kongou Banchou, a superhuman-like being, took part in the "23 District Project", which was a project in which 23 different "banchous", being humans with superhuman or supernatural abilities, had control over the 23 districts of Tokyo, fighting for the right to control all of Japan and shape it to their liking. Akira Kongou, who wished to take down the project, inadvertently became a contender when he took down one of these "banchou" and he was known from then on as "Kongou Banchou". Kongou Banchou, with the help of his banchou friends, defeated all 23 banchous and then faced his brother, Takeshi Kongou, now calling himself "Nippon Banchou".

A knock echoed through the workplace of the Marine Biologist. The man who had knocked peered through the window on the door, looking worried.

The Biologist glanced up from the book he had been reading, and motioned for the man to come in. The man slowly opened the door, closed it carefully behind him, and treaded towards the Biologist.

He walked slowly, careful not to knock over the stacks upon stacks of books, documents, and the occasional Shounen Jump. To the man's surprise, almost all of the books were about a particular subject, Dolphins. Shrugging off the many dolphin-related books, the man approached the Biologist who was staring at him with kind, yet stern eyes.

You The Marine Biologist that was sitting behind the desk looked to be a herculean ox, complete with mile-wide shoulders and bulging muscles. He wore a white Sea Captain hat torn in the back, so that his hair pushed through. The coat he wore almost reached the floor, and had a chain on one side of its' collar, hanging down, for reasons unknown. The Employee, frankly, believed this man to be quite frightening, and carefully inched up to him so as to not anger the beast that sat before him.

"Yes, what do you need?" The Biologist said calmly.

"I was looking for a Mr. Jotaro Kujo, would you happen to be him...?" The man hurriedly exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's me. I take it you're from the Speedwagon Foundation?

"Yes that's right. I'm here to give you the report you wanted, Mr. Kujo." Saying this, he reached into the bag he was carrying and produced a folder with many documents in it. He presented it to Jotaro, who took it and promptly opened it and started looking it over.

"...It was revealed that the Kongous were not actually human, but a perfectly evolved race separate from humans. And thus, Kongou Banchou and Takeshi Kongou met each other with tremendous size and strength, rending the earth, and causing earthquakes and fissures. This catastrophic event would have ended the world had Takeshi Kongou and Kongou Banchou not gone into the fissure to assure the Earth's survival. 5 years after the event, however, Kongou Banchou came back mysteriously. Further research is being conducting in an effort to find out more about this "Kongou" race." Jotaro read aloud, making sure to pronounce each syllable as if to etch it to memory.

The Employee shrugged and said, "Sounds fishy to me. How could someone come back after that?"

Jotaro closed his eyes thoughtfully and seemed to be scanning over his thoughts line by line. He finally came to a conclusion, and spoke in a bitter-edged tone. "A superhuman, eh? Could it be like Dio?"

Before Jotaro could finish sorting his theory on whether these "Kongous" were in fact similar to Dio, the telephone that had been stacked onto numerous books occupying the desk, let out a deafening ringing, begging to be picked up by the Marine Biologist himself. Jotaro grasped the phone and carefully held it up beside his head.

"Kujo speaking." He said casually, but his stern voice and way of speaking could make even the hardiest of men shudder a little.

"_Mr. Kujo, we have news regarding your bloodline. It seems a Stone Mask as well as documents detailing it have vanished from the confines of the headquarters in Moscow._" The voice on the phone said.

"A Stone Mask, huh? Was anything else taken?" Jotaro inquired calmly.

"_...Yes. Dio's corpse._" The voice hesitated.

Jotaro suddenly widened his eyes. He knew exactly what could happen if the same individual acquired these two things.

"But wait, you said the mask was stolen in Moscow? Wasn't Dio's corpse destroyed with the rising of the Sahara Desert sun?"

"_We had to confine the corpse, Mr. Kujo. We had to keep it from anyone no matter what. The winds could have covered his corpse, so we soon realized this and retrieved it. But that's the thing, Mr. Kujo. It doesn't make sense that one person could steal both of these things in the time frame they were stolen._"

"I see. I'll have to look into this. We've got to investigate this individual, and how they could have possibly stolen something from a heavily guarded headquarters." Jotaro decidedly proclaimed.

With that, the conversation was cut off, and the phone returned to its quiet resting place atop the books of sea life and tides.

The Employee had been quietly standing there, waiting for Jotaro to dismiss him, as it would be rude to simply walk out during his call. He spoke up just when Jotaro placed the phone back onto its body.

"Mr. Kujo, I've really got to be going, other duties demand my attention and I can't ignore them or I'll lose my job!" He exclaimed nervously.

"Yes, you can go. I'll keep the report a while longer so I'll call when you can pick it up."

The Employee nearly fell over himself in an attempt to escape the office of Jotaro Kujo, and promptly shut the door a bit loudly, disturbing the odd secretary from her deep slumber. Jotaro sighed, but something ate at him from the back of his brain. Could this be a third rising of Dio? Does the person who stole the mask intend to use it to become a vampire? These questions nagged at Jotaro endlessly, and he couldn't concentrate on his work.

← To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2: Premonition

Note: This story is largely written in the assumption that the reader knows a decent amount about Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, spoilers may follow. Major Kongou Banchou spoilers follow as well.

Disclaimer: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure is owned by Hirohiko Araki and LUCKYLAND COMMUNICATIONS, and Kongou Banchou is owned by Nakaba Suzuki, I claim no ownership and do not profit from this work.

This fanfic was beta'd by: TheChronoDragon

Chapter II: Premonition

The Speedwagon Foundation has a long history with the world's more supernatural events. Vampires, Stands, mystical objects, and even a Vampire with a stand in possession of a mystical object! Truly, to deal with these forces, they need individuals with certain... qualities. Stand users, such as Jotaro Kujo with his stand, Star Platinum, have been necessary to investigate and even fight against the supernatural. But, certain anomalies can exist. Kongou Banchou, seemingly a human but actually a member of a race similar to humans but evolved to perfection, is one such anomaly. Kongou Banchou possesses the abilities of his race: superhuman strength, healing, and an impossibly strong skeleton. But, in addition, the Speedwagon Foundation has found evidence that indicates... a Stand ability!

The SPW Foundation Tokyo Headquarters Finance and Documentation office was as uneventful as ever. Multiple employees were tirelessly skulking about, going to the water cooler for a moment, then walking back to their office cubicle only to get up in another moment to go back. Keyboards rarely tapped, and all of the televisions in the office were on the one channel that actually came in: the weather channel.

The office was a bit too small for such a famous foundation. This particular floor had cream-colored walls, with questionable stains sprinkled throughout, and more electrical sockets than was ever needed at any given time, even during events. The desks were separated by thin stand-up walls with small windows and slits for passing documents to different employees. The desks were anywhere from messy, caked with sticky notes, knick-knacks, and even shounen jump issues from months prior, to neat and clear, with documents organized from topic and chronological order. The occasional dying plant awkwardly hung out beside the printer and on a few desks, and were either regarded with annoyance or complete lack of attention, even when most employees weren't busy. Apart from all of this, the employees themselves were mostly dressed appropriately, with suits and ties smelling heavily of the local dry cleaners', although occasionally there would be a few employees dressed in casual clothing, always with the same annoying excuse: "my clothes were lost at the dry cleaners."

Hanamura Tetsuo, an up and coming employee that helped out in the research and development department of the Tokyo headquarters, called the Finance and Documentation Department of the office building.

"Speedwagon Foundation, Finance and Documentation Department, this is Kishimoto." The Receptionist said in a dull, monotone, recording-like voice. Anyone that heard that voice could immediately tell that she was extremely weary of her job, and ready for a promotion, a pay raise, something.

"Yes, this is Hanamura, from R&amp;D. I wanted to see if Mr. Masaru was available for a meeting concerning a file by the name of 'Kongou Banchou'?" The young employee said, trying to hide the enthusiasm in his voice from the already dull receptionist.

"One moment, I'll ask him." She hit the button, putting the employee on hold and phoning Mr. Masaru.

"Yes, Kishimoto, What is it? I'm quite busy, unlike you." Mr. Masaru said in his usual rude manner.

"Hanamura Tetsuo from R&amp;D is requesting a meeting that has to do with something called 'Kongou Banchou'." She lazily echoed, ignoring Mr. Masaru's rudeness.

Mr. Masaru paused for a moment on the other end of the line.

"Er, yes, send him in." He reluctantly said.

Kishimoto pressed the button again and told the eager employee that Mr. Masaru had agreed to see him. The employee then thanked her and told her he'd be right up, as this was an "urgent matter". Hanamura Tetsuo elevated himself from his office chair in the R&amp;D department, which was very similar to the Finance and Documentation Department's office, and swiftly grabbed up a thin file and made his way to the elevator. He pushed the "Floor 6" button, and was on his way. When he arrived at the designated floor, a man was waiting on the elevator. Hanamura looked him up and down, and decided that there was something very off about this man - but he couldn't decide what. It was this air about him, something curious and unnatural. He looked to be a man in his 30's, dressed in a suit and tie, and his hair carefully combed over to give him a business-like appearance. His face was bright, and he wore a tight smile that did nothing to light up the room or anyone else.

Hanamura shrugged off his suspicions and then decided he might be coming down with a cold or something. The man continued into the elevator, and Hanamura hurried past him. He rushed into the Finance and Documentation Department, where his enthusiastic smile and gait was met with condescending gazes and frustrated sighs. He strutted to Reception, and said to the dull Ms. Kishimoto, "Yes, I'm Hanamura Tetsuo from R&amp;D here to meet with Mr. Masaru?"

She responded by merely nodding her head and pointing over to an office with walls, apart from the cubicles and the mundane setting of the Finance and Documentation Department. Hanamura took this as his invitation and let himself into the small office of Mr. Masaru.

The office was littered with several documents, many of them crumbled and upon the ground, as the trashcan had been filled beyond its limits. The desk was caked with books and two laptops, and among these there were knick-knacks, magazines, and of course, documents that needed filing. Mr. Masaru sat in his office chair, hunched over his desk to type the endless amounts of reports that endlessly flowed. He seemed to perk up a bit when Hanamura walked in, however, presumably because he was a distraction from the copious amounts of mundane work.

Mr. Masaru was a man in his 50's, and seemed to be very knowledgable about many things, specifically the Speedwagon Foundation's "special" documentation. His face was riddled with lines, showing his mental age. He wore a suit and tie, of course, but they were abnormally orange and blue, odd colors for a suit. Mr. Masaru may have been the director for the Finance and Documentation Department, but he was also a long-time employee of the Speedwagon Foundation, often consulted on anything dealing with the supernatural, and was considered an expert on Hamon, Stands, and the Stone Masks.

"Take a seat, please," Mr. Masaru said, gesturing to an open seat directly in front of his desk.

"Thank you." Hanamura said, claiming the seat as his own for the time being.

"Right, to get to the point. This "Kongou Banchou" file, what about it?"

"Well sir, we believe that it's possible that this "Kongou Banchou" fellow may have a stand - and a powerful one at that."

"How are you so sure?"

"Well, we've gotten reports from Kongou Banchou's allies that he had something of a "mode" that he could activate - something like fighting spirit - and they claimed it felt like ESP at the times he activated the ability."

"Hm, that does sound like a Stand, and he would be a valuable asset to the Speedwagon Foundation's "Stand Corps"," Mr. Masaru said thoughtfully with a hearty chuckle to finish it off.

"Mr. Masaru, do you think this warrants going to meet Kongou Banchou? We've kept clear from him til now, but with these reports of a possible Stand, he might know something about another Bow and Arrow, and he might be willing to help the Speedwagon Foundation as well!"

"Hanamura, I think that's a capital idea. This "Kongou Banchou" must be investigated, so we'll offer for Mr. Kujo to go and check him out."

"Sounds like a good idea, Mr. Masaru. I'm glad you were receptive to my new findings and proposal. Thank you very much!"

"My boy, finding Stand users that have done good for this world is a rare thing. It warms my old heart to see that. I'm greatly interested in this "Kongou Banchou" and all the additional good he could do in the future. I'm sure Old Speedwagon would smile if he knew of this."

"Glad you feel that way, sir!"

"Right, so I'll send Mr. Kujo an email so as to alert him about this and send a jet to pick him up from his office in America. Anything else, while you're up here?"

"Hmm, nothing but...Ah! I saw a suspicious guy walking out of here while I was walking out of the elevator, seemed really suspicious.. any idea what that was about?"

"What? There was no man...What are you talking about, Hanamura?"

"Er, but he was there, I'm sure-"

Just then, a loud noise echoed throughout the building. The two employees instinctively looked outside, to find a familiar face facing off against the mysterious man that Hanamura had seen earlier.

"Wh-what in the world!?" Hanamura exclaimed.

"That's-!"

← To Be Continued


End file.
